Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide-out support systems for recreational vehicles (xe2x80x9cRVsxe2x80x9d) such as trailers and motor homes and in particular to a slide-out support system in which movable support beams are relatively thin so that the support system is low profile, so the beams can fit into grooves in the floor or between the stationary floor and the movable floor when the movable floor is retracted.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the support systems for slide-out rooms of RVs the space under the slide-out room is sometimes very limited. Since the support system must be rigid so as to extend and retract a room and support it while extended, the limitation on space presents a challenge to make the support system sufficiently rigid.
In addition, in prior systems the movable floor slid or had rollers which rolled on top of the stationary floor during extension and retraction. Over time, this would wear on or mar the stationary floor.
The present invention provides a slide-out support system in which rails of the system are moved relative to stationary frames which support the rails, and the rails partially or wholly fit within the thickness of the floor. For this purpose, the floor may be grooved in the bottom so as to receive the slide-out beams. Thereby, a low profile system is provided in which the telescoping rails require little, if any, room under the floor.
In a preferred form, a lead screw is journalled and axially fixed relative to one of the slide-out beams so as to move longitudinally with the rail. As the lead screw is turned, either manually or by a motor, it causes the beam to extend or retract, depending upon the direction the screw is turned. Also fixed to the beam may be a linear gear rack, which meshes with a pinion gear that drives a shaft which extends laterally and mounts at its laterally opposite end another pinion gear. This pinion gear is in meshing engagement with another gear rack which is fixed to another slide-out rail so that both slide-out rails extend or retract together.
In addition, the fixed support preferably supports the rail so that it cannot pivot about a lateral axis, i.e. a horizontal axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. This relieves some or all of the weight of the slide-out room from being borne by the stationary floor, to reduce or eliminate marring of the stationary floor.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear in the detailed description which follows. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.